System
by Darkina
Summary: Submitted for the Reviewers of Longshanks and the Blue Maiden; Vegeta's driven over the edge, and Bulma's confused of what she's done. Will they find love again, or will they be destined to live apart? (Come on, you know =P)


System   
  
  
  


Author's Note: Okay, so you all know that I am as of right now a strictly V/B author as of NOW. Seriously though, I really appreciate the fact that as of right now I have 50 reviews for my other story, Longshanks and the Blue Maiden. Well, any ways, I love this song. System by Chester Bennington is just a really, really rage-filled song. I thought that this is what Vegeta felt like a lot with Bulma, and then it just really kinda inspired me to write this after I read about Fhak'tar in Shigasu's wonderful story, Veil. So...this is a little bit of a spin-off, you could say. ; So, I really appreciate the idea, Shigasu! This isn't completely and 100% mine, but Shigasu inspired me to write it...; I've said that 3 times now, haven't I? Oh well. ON WITH THE SHOW, FOLKS!   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own, or plan on owning, Dragon Ball Z, the plot, the characters, and or any other trademarks at Funimation, and or anything else. I also do not own Chester Bennington, nor did I write the song System. This song was off of a movie soundtrack, 'Queen of the Damned', and I do not own anything besides the plot and or details. Thanks for listening, but really... Don't sue me.   
  


.:.   
  


Vegeta growled to himself lowly, his hands shaking in rage. She had done it this time, he was blinded by fury and rage. His eyes glowed a dim red color, glowing and growing as the rage wouldn't die. He was becoming homicidal, the urge to kill was unbearable. He had to leave, just getting away from the damned place.   
  


You fell away...   
  


Bulma slumped down onto the floor, death coming across her it seemed. He had been horrific, the terror she had felt at that moment didn't ever leave her memories. She was scared, lying in her own blood on the floor. The earliest signs of bruising were on her arms, and she didn't know what she had done. She had seen him into go a blind fury, and she couldn't even seem to remember what triggered his hollowing roar of anger. It seemed like forever ago.   
  


She closed her eyes, sobbing in her own blood in shame. She was dying, dying of a broken heart and a broken soul. She couldn't live like this, Vegeta was the only thing she had. Then somehow, after all the arguments, after all the quarrels and bickering, he had just...snapped.   
  


What more can I say?...   
  


Vegeta growled, flying quickly through the night sky. He tensed as he felt life beneath him, the urge and temptation to kill was there. He was going back to the way he was, back when all he knew was pain and suffering of other worlds, other people. He was a cold hearted monster, and finally, that woman had seen what he really was. She had caused him to go over the edge, the final and last straw in a very strained temper had run thin. She was the cause and root of all his suffering, and when she infuriated him, like it seemed like all of those thousand other times were in her words, he just couldn't take it.   
  


The feeling's evolved...   
  


She whimpered and woke up to a room full of light and warmth, even though it seemed every part of her ached. She opened her eyes, weakly rousing herself. Her eyes widened, finally seeing what Vegeta had done to her the night before. In the darkness she had only felt pain, from everywhere, so she didn't know what really was hurting her. She was a scientist. She owned the God damned most successful corporation in the world! But really, beneath all of that, there was a helpless woman, a woman who didn't know what to do.   
  


She looked over her arms, bruises in perfect shape of his hands at her forearms, her shoulder strained on one arm as she relived him forcing her up against a wall. Her eyes lingered to her legs, covered with scratches and cuts. She looked a mess, but as far as she could tell, she hadn't seen any major injuries   
  


I won't let it out...   
  


Vegeta flew down to the remote island, his eyes still covered in rage. The years of want, never being good enough, never being the best he could be. He just couldn't take it anymore, never again. He let his hand glow into a small energy ball as he saw 3 children on the beach, his eyes glazed over in fury, his veins aching for blood spill, his ears begging for screams of innocent victims. He smirked, and shot it at one little boy. The other's eyes widened as his older brother was in a heap of blood and burnt flesh. He looked over at Vegeta, his eyes full of terror, running for safety.   
  


Vegeta let out a long, evil laugh that seemed to scare even the worst demon of pain.   
  


I can't replace....   
  


Bulma moved to her feet, aching in pain that she felt from her legs. She was going to take a nice, long bath to clear her head. She walked into her bathroom, and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her mirror. In her reflection, she saw another person. This person wasn't Bulma Briefs, she was Vegeta Ouji's toy. Just a toy for sport, it seemed. She gulped and went into her shower, letting all the dry blood run down the drain. She took her soap and ran it over all of her wounds, probably half her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Vegeta had never hurt her, ever. Not until now. 

Your screaming face...   
  


Vegeta went on a mad killing spree, shooting everything in his path. He was his old self again, getting re-acquainted with a person that had long since died. The person that hungered for pain and suffering. The boy that had been raised by a cold hearted monster, who taught and manipulated him into the arts of death and massacre. The man that had since been melted since meeting Bulma...Bulma. He thought of her, got even more in a rage.   
  


He let out all the pain in frustration with the long and piercing screams of innocent victims, lambs in the hands of a merciless slaughter. He could barely see straight, but he kept killing. Killing, women, children, men, animals, anything he could see any kind of movement he annihilated. He was in a rage, a blind rage. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't feel. But he knew what he had to do...and he would continue to kill until he could become sane again.   
  


Feeling the blood...   
  


Bulma stepped out of the shower, and took a light blue towel from a chair. She rubbed herself dry with it, stinging in pain as she ran over some deep wounds. She wrapped herself in it, and sat in the chair that was in front of her vanity. She looked into the mirror, and broke down. No wonder why Vegeta would've hurt her. She was an ugly bitch, and he had finally seen that. He didn't want to be a part of her, and then she just shoved it in his face. When she had questioned if he loved her, he had just completely and totally ignored her. The memories flashed through her mind's eye:   
  


"Vegeta, I asked you a question, God damn it!" Bulma said, looking over at him.   
  


"Saiyans do not love, Woman. We are a warrior race, emotions are weaknesses." He had said simply...just keeping his eyes closed. He had felt his chest tighten, he knew he was lying to himself...but he was petrified, not being able to say the words out of fear. Fear of heartbreak.   
  


"A warrior race, huh? What race exactly are you referring to? Because certainly, Vegeta, the Saiyans are not a race. You are not a prince. The only saiyan left besides yourself is Goku, and he isn't really even a saiyan at heart, only in genetics. You cannot say that they are a race, you bastard. You are all alone. You are the prince of nothing or no one, and there's nothing you will ever be able to do about it." Bulma said, glaring at his back.   
  


Vegeta had just opened his eyes, he had snapped. He grabbed her, and pushed her up against the wall. He held her there, his eyes glowing a blood red and peering into her own. He whispered in a deathly tone,   
  


Run inside...   
  


"Woman, the Saiyans are a race. The greatest in the universe, you whore." He slammed her against the wall once more, and dropped her. He let her fall on her own. He flew out the window, and Bulma sat lied there in the room, crying in her own stupidity. She was dripping in blood, he had taken no care to make sure that she didn't land on the picture that she had crashed into when he slammed her against the wall. She looked at her legs, seeing herself bleeding rapidly.   
  


Then, at that moment, she felt herself give up...she had no will to live any longer. The only man that she had ever truly loved, considered her his whore. Vegeta didn't love her, he had used her. Used her as his own toy, his little device that he would fuck up every night and then disappear the next morning. He would only use her, and nothing more. How could she be so stupid to think that he could ever love her? She knew that he never would...especially now that she carried his child. And the saddest part was...he didn't even know.   
  


Why won't you die?...   
  


Vegeta growled, his eyes disappearing as his rage was slowly eating away at his life. He had heard of ultimate rage of saiyans, if it was not stopped soon after rupture, then they would die inevitably. If Vegeta didn't calm himself, the end was certain. They would die of their own hands, the most dishonorable death a warrior of their supreme race could endure. He tried to calm himself, but it was all in vain. The demon inside of him was getting stronger, he couldn't ignore it   
  
  
  


He couldn't feel anything around him, just pain. Pain and hunger for death. He couldn't stand it, but it couldn't be controlled. His anger and pain was fueled whenever he thought of Bulma, her eyes full of terror. So she had finally seen him in his true light? He prayed to the Gods above for her to stop loving him, and for his sanity. He couldn't love her, he'd just hurt her. Hurt her more than anything, and the unbalanced emotions that came when he thought of her were gut wrenching. He was scared, no, terrified that he would start to love her more. He couldn't stay away from her, but he couldn't love her. He just couldn't.   
  


Your blood in mine?....   
  


Bulma walked to her closet, looking through her clothes. She wiped her eyes while the ever present tears kept falling. She couldn't stand the thought of herself being weak, but she was. She grabbed a simple set of a white bra and matching panties, putting them on slowly as she felt her muscles stiffen. She moaned out lightly in pain, her whole body it seemed ached. She looked at her jeans and grabbed a pair of black, baggy ones (A/N:okay, now, people, I don't do preppy clothes that much, so I'm just gonna say she's going a little rocker today, okay?). She sighed, and grabbed a blood red long sleeved T-Shirt, and looked down at herself. She was ugly, an ugly bitch that wouldn't amount to anything.   
  


We'll be, fine...   
  


Vegeta thought about how much he hated her, hated her with every fiber of his being. Then it just clicked...he didn't hate her. He was terrified of her. Vegeta suddenly stopped in his flight as he looked around, finally being able to calm down. The monster inside of him was cooling down, if not permentaly. He couldn't understand her or care for her, because he was petrified of falling in love with her. He couldn't, that would make him weak. But then it came to him..   
  


He already had.   
  


Cause then your body...   
  


Bulma walked downstairs, looking through the fridge, silently thanking God that her parents were away on a 'couples cruise'. They wouldn't be back for a weak, and she could always get a sensu bean from Vegeta's "secret" stash behind the Gravity Room. She decided to do so silently, and walked out of her room. Down the slow halls, moaning ever so often in pain. Her legs were stiff, and she continued to walk...slowly, and just replaying his eyes peering into hers as he said those horrible words to her. She let her silent tears fall, and tried to keep herself from sobbing.   
  


Will be mine...   
  


Bulma walked outside the house, and trying to hurry across the yard. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state...not in this state of weakness and pain. She was a scared fool, a person fooled too easily at the ends of everything. She didn't want to be like this, depending on every single word and action that demonic arrogant bastard did. She just wanted to be her own person, God damn it!   
  


But she had fallen too hard, too deep to get out now. She had fallen in love with the idealistic and fantasy of being in love, holding each other at night and cuddling until the sun rose in the sky. It had all been a lie, a lie to conceal her from any kind of truth she could have for herself. She didn't want to feel alone, not at all...but she was. And how ever alone she was, she couldn't ever be completely safe from her insanity. She had given herself to him. Virginity isn't something you can take back to your local mall and demand a refund because of misuse or a flaw in those kick ass jeans! It was gone. She had given herself to him, and now she was carrying his child. Oh, what a moron she was.   
  


So many words... 

Vegeta just looked around, down at the ocean that was below his feet. He noticed that he wasn't that high in the air, and just pondered the actions of his emotions that had occurred over the past few weeks. He couldn't believe the amount of influence that she had over him. His actions were questioned by a woman, and a Earthling woman at that, and he sometimes changed his thoughts because of her words. He had fallen for her, and fallen hard. Harder than he had ever intended to, he had just gone into heat and just wanted a good lay. But of course, he couldn't have that. It was Bulma, for crying out loud! Bulma had always amused him, but he didn't mean for himself to get emotionally attached to the insane and incredibly annoying woman. 

God, he was in deep.   
  


Can't describe my face...   
  


Bulma just squatted down, taking the small pouch of sensu beans from behind the Gravity Machine, and slipped one into her mouth. She chewed, and swallowed. A small spark of energy shot up and down her spine, instantly healing her wounds. She smiled lightly to herself as she saw her skin glistening in the early morning light. She then sighed, the emotional pain just welcomed itself back into her system. She didn't want to feel this pain, this angst of lost and hopelessness.   
  


She just wanted to have Vegeta back.   
  


This feeling's evolved...   
  


Vegeta just thought, thought about a lot of things. His unspoken love for Bulma that he had just realized. He knew that even if she accepted him back, he wouldn't ever be able to say how he truly felt about the woman in his life. Emotion was to be withdrawn and hidden in every saiyan's life, that's just how it was in his culture. He didn't want to feel alone, or lost. But he didn't want to feel like a weakling, either.   
  


He just wanted to have Bulma back.   
  


So soon to break out...   
  


Bulma just sat down, looking out the window. It had been a week now without Vegeta, and she couldn't understand where he had gone. The end of everything was coming to a halt, just everything regarding Frieza had been destroyed, but she still felt uneasy. Maybe it was the hormones coming from the little bundle of pain and sadness in her womb, or just the lack of the constant quarrels between herself and Vegeta to get herself out of her drone-like state. She sighed as she thought about the man of her life, wondering for the thousandth time of how she had been such an idiot.   
  


I can't relate...   
  


Vegeta had just been pondering everything for the last few days on a small island that he had stumbled across while he was thinking. It was an uninhabited, so Vegeta could think in peace. And that just seemed all that he had been doing for the past week, thinking. He hadn't gone without training this long ever in his life, even when he was on a ship he had demanded that at the most every 2 days they would get out and train on the many empty planets. It just felt so odd on his chiseled body to go so long without being used, but his thoughts over-road his body right now. He was so confused with his emotions, and he couldn't understand the world as it was. He just couldn't understand. He wasn't capable of understanding. He was just all alone in the middle of nowhere, and no one would ever hear him scream.   
  


To a happy state...   
  


It was a month, still no Vegeta. Bulma was getting worried, wondering where that mysterious man was. She was now 2 months pregnant, and it was slowly starting to show. She had kept track of the days and weeks like any expecting mother, just asking herself if her child would ever see their Father every day as she sat by her window. It was so depressing, being alone. Her friends had tried to comfort her, and she couldn't understand what the matter was with everyone. She just wanted to be left alone.   
  


Was that really such a crime to commit?   
  


Feeling the Blood run Inside...   
  


Vegeta just sat, thinking. He couldn't take his thoughts off of her. Ever.   
  


Why is everything so fucking hard for me? 

Keep me down to what you think 

I should beg 

Must you tempt me 

and provoke the Ministry   
  
  
  


Keep on Trying 

I'm not done 

so Easily 

[I will not die]   
  


Why is everything so fucking hard for me? 

[I will not die] 

Why is everything so fucking hard for me? 

[I will not die] 

Vegeta slowly flew home, if you could even call it that. It wasn't his home, only a place that he lived. He wanted so bad to be with her, to hold her in his arms, even if it was just after making love, any excuse to hold her. He just wanted to hold her, so badly that his arms ached and yearned for her touch, to just feel her silky hair going through his fingertips, just one more time. He loved her, oh God how he did. When he had been away from her for all that time, he just realized the depth of it. It was deeper than love, and through that period of time he had came to realize something:   
  


He loved her more than anything, more than hate, more than blood, more than fear, more than himself. He loved her. Her and her alone.   
  


Why won't you die...?   
  


Bulma folded the laundry, humming to herself lightly as she tried to keep her thoughts off of that insanely handsome man that was away from her. She didn't want to admit to herself that he was gone, that any minute now he would dash through the door to the kitchen and demand a grand meal fit for a Prince. No matter how much of an ass he was, she had to admit it to herself: she loved his complaining. She loved to be able to take care of something besides mathematical equations that seemed to go on and on, taking her hours to just solve one. Her life had been so...boring until Vegeta has shown up on her doorstep what was it, a year ago? Bulma sighed to herself, placing her light shirts on hangers and walking into her massive closet.   
  


She sighed as her feet took one step in front of the other, her eyes to the ground and froze as to what she saw.   
  


You're blood in mine...?   
  


Vegeta watched Bulma moving about in her room, his eyes concentrated on her every movement. He watched her curvy form bustle about the room, her slow and lingering sighs and the amount of loneliness coming from her presence. He tried to go into her room several times, he was sitting motionless on her balcony's edge. In plain view to any one that tried to look hard enough, easily spotted to a Saiyan, but human's eyes most concentrated on movement. He was deathly still, having a slight problem in breathing. He just wanted so bad to hold her that it hurt.   
  


Your blood in mine...?   
  


The Saiyan Prince slowly built up enough courage to go to her when she went into her closet, going through the open door way. His hands trembled in fear, anxiousness and nerves racking through his brain. He didn't want to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. He watched her as she walked out of her closet, and her eyes met his.   
  


We'll be, fine...   
  


Bulma just had her jaw opened, watching him in disbelief. She couldn't help herself, she just thought she was dreaming, and then almost fainted when she heard him speak these words:   
  


"Wo-, I mean, Bulma, I know I don't deserve to be in your home. You probably want to throw me out right now..." His eyes gazed into her depths, swimming in the incredible blue.   
  


"But Bulma...I need you. Please, take me back." Vegeta said, feeling his eyes starting to water. He needed Bulma, what was his sad life worth living for? If she didn't want him back, then he'd just go to that island and self destruct, end him of all his misery.   
  


Cause then your Body...   
  


"Vegeta..." Bulma couldn't think, all she wanted to do was be in his arms, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him, not tight, but embracing him. She had to make up her mind later, but for right now, she just wanted to be in his arms. Then she thought to herself:   
  


'What if I always want to be in his arms?'   
  


.Will be mine....   
  


Author's Note: I know, I know, nothing that special, but I still wanted to think that this was a big thing. This was the longest thing that I've ever written, EVER. So just writing this much is an accomplishment for me, so, yeah. I love you all, and please check out my other fic: 

Longshanks and the Blue Maiden 

\\m//   
  


.:.Darkina.:.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
